Episode 5783 (16th June 2004)
Plot Shelley and Charlie are in a good mood after a night of passion. Roy tells Hayley he'll have a surprise for her later on. Dev finds out that not all his medical results had come through and he has to go to the doctors for the remainder. Vera explains her exercise bike plan to Jack. She wants him to ride the equivalent distance to Cleethorpes (where they had their honeymoon) and back. Both Tracy and Roy receive their Decrees Absolute and they're now divorced. Dev tells Maya that all was fine with the second set of tests but he isn't telling her the truth. Norris arranges a seance in The Kabin to exorcise the ghost of Vera Lomax. He enlists the help of Rita, Betty and Blanche. Dev confides in Sunita that he has suspected bowel cancer. She comforts him and he confesses that he's not told Maya. Under pressure Jack agrees to try the exercise bike. Hayley's delighted when Roy surprises her with a candlelit dinner to celebrate his divorce from Tracy. Fred is annoyed that Charlie seems to have his feet under the table at the Rovers. The seance takes place, the candles flicker and a box leaps off the top shelf. Norris runs from the room and even sceptical Rita is unnerved. Dev tries to find the right moment to tell Maya about his possible illness, but is thwarted by her happy news that she's got a new job. Alone in the Corner Shop, the true gravity of Dev's news sinks in and Sunita collapses in floods of tears. Cast Regular cast *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Fred Elliott - John Savident Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Roy's Rolls *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *Due to coverage of the Euro 2004 football championships this episode was transmitted at 10.00pm and no episode was broadcast on Friday 18th June 2004. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dev's celebration over his health test proves to be premature; Betty warns Shelley to take things a little more slowly with Charlie; Jack is less than enthusiastic about Vera's plans to get him into shape; and Norris decides to conduct a séance at the Kabin. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,670,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns